horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Ravager
Fire |resistance = Shock |weak_spots = Eyes Freeze Canister Power Cell (x2) Ravager Cannon |habitat = Worldwide |length = Unknown |height = Unknown |components = Power Cell Body Freeze Container Ravager Cannon |breakable_parts = Freeze Canister, Ravager Cannon, Power Cell |heat_core = Unknown }} The Ravager is a machine in Horizon Zero Dawn. It is a medium-sized apex combat machine, feared because of its ferocity and its powerful energy cannon. Like other combat machines, it was designed and developed by the artificial intelligence (AI) HEPHAESTUS to protect Zero Dawn terraforming machines from predation by humans. History Unlike the Zero Dawn terraforming machines, which were designed and controlled by Zero Dawn’s governing AI GAIA, the Ravager was designed by HEPHAESTUS, which had previously manufactured the machines under GAIA’s direction. When GAIA self-destructed, HEPHAESTUS gained absolute control over machine design and management as well as the manufacture of at least five of Zero Dawn‘s machine manufacturing cauldrons. Hostile toward humans for their predations on the terraforming machines for parts and resources, HEPHAESTUS made the machines hostile to humans, a phenomenon the tribes call the Derangement. It then began producing Ravagers and other combat machines as the next logical step in protection. The Carja criminal Ranaman used a machine lure to call a Ravager and two Watchers to his father’s estate to kill his father and sister Daradi so that he could inherit the estate as the only surviving family member. His father managed to lock Daradi in a room to save her life before being cut down by the Ravager’s cannon; it also killed all of the servants. However the Nora hunter Aloy killed the Ravager and Watchers upon encountering them when she arrived at the estate. When Aloy was captured by the Eclipse leader Helis and condemned to die in the Sun Ring, the wandering maverick researcher Sylens rescued her, using three overridden Ravagers to prevent pursuit by the two Corruptors Helis had ordered to kill her. The Ravagers as one pounced on and began dismembering the Corruptors, which were unable to control them due to their overridden state. Appearance Ravagers have a similar appearance to Sawtooths: heavyset at the front, with a large, broad chest, neck, and shoulders, powerful legs and no tail. However a Ravager’s chassis is leaner, and more closely resembles that of a large dog, although not as canine in appearance as that of the Scorcher. Additionally, instead of the metallic longitudinal crest of yellow-tipped spines seen on the backs of Sawtooths, Ravagers have a rapid-fire energy pulse cannon, dubbed a Ravager Cannon. The Ravager is quadrupedal, with clawed feet and a head with a toothy snout. Unlike the Sawtooth, its armor plating overlaps across its head, shoulders, back, and front legs. This increases the armor’s effectiveness. A canister of Chillwater is ensconced in its chest, in a similar manner to a Sawtooth’s Blaze canister. This is possibly used as a coolant. However, unlike the Sawtooth, this canister is fully covered by armor plating. Behavior Ravagers are virtually exclusive to the arid regions of the Carja Sundom north of the Carja capital Meridian. They are deployed either as protection for herds of terraforming machines, or to patrol near established human travel routes, especially in areas where herds of terraforming machines work. It may be surmised that HEPHAESTUS deploys them in this manner to deter humans from entering areas where herds are working. Ravagers attack humans on sight, opening fire with their cannons before the human even comes close enough to be engaged with melee attacks. If the cannon is disabled or removed, for example via tearblast arrows, the Ravager becomes more aggressive with its melee attacks. Abilities Ravagers employ their cannons to attack at range. Up close, they employ the same ferocious melee attacks as a Sawtooth. Additionally, Ravagers employ a defensive electric attack against enemies within a specific radius. However, like Sawtooths, they are vulnerable to weapons that utilize fire. Attacks Components Loot }} Notes *Despite Rost telling Aloy that machines can communicate non-vocally, Ravagers roar and growl like a lion. *As with Sawtooths, if Ravagers are significantly damaged, they will begin limping, holding up one of their front paws in a manner similar to cats. Gallery Erik-van-helvoirt-ravager.png|Concept art by Erik van Helvoirt es:Demoledor Category:Combat Class Category:Fire Vulnerability Category:Shock Resistance Category:Medium Sized Machines Category:Machines Category:Non-mountable Category:RHO Override